help_directoryfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:TheFallenOneGOTH/The 7 Levels of Editing - TheFallenOneGOTH
Every edit must have a summary. That is just Wikia law at this point, in my opinion. But sometimes it can be a bit difficult to describe what you changed. That is why I created the 7 Levels of Editing that I go by. Level 1 Edit This is the lowest type of edit and therefore very minor. This level encompasses changes like spelling and grammatical corrections, section breaks and other changes that often go unnoticed. Level 2 Edit A level 2 edit is more complex than a level 1 edit. It encompasses things like an additional entry to a list or text formatting. Overall, level 2 edits are often noticeable in terms of changes. Level 3 Edit This is the normal edit that most of us Wikia users make. This includes a broad array of content from adding a Wikipedia style reference to a template or a message. Level 4 Edit This level of editing is often what gets Wikia users recognized on certain wikis, and is generally a moderate edit. This encompasses changes such as the addition or removal of sections. Level 5 Edit A level 5 edit, along with level 6 and 7 edits are what all Wikia users should strive for and are generally the kind of edits that make you feel like you made something useful of yourself on a wiki, and is very rewarding. This encompasses the higher edits such as the addition of external links and/or more than 10 internal links. Level 6 Edit A level 6 edit is a very major edit, and encompasses changes like the addition of CSS and/or HTML coding, adding more than 10 sections to an article, and the addition of photos, videos, and maps with the addition of the Wikia Maps API. Level 7 Edit A level 7 edit is the highest edit and considered as a severe edit. This is where page and template creations, as well as CSS and JavaScript pages generally fall under. This is the edit that makes Wikia users feel like they made a mark on a wiki. The Basic Summary #Level 1 Edit - Very minor edit (e.g. spelling correction) #Level 2 Edit - Minor edit (e.g. added 1 entry to a list) #Level 3 Edit - Normal edit (e.g. added reference, added template, added message, etc) #Level 4 Edit - Moderate edit (e.g. added new sections) #Level 5 Edit - High edit (e.g. added external links, added more than 10 internal links, etc) #Level 6 Edit - Major edit (e.g. added more than 10 sections, added CSS and/or HTML coding, adding videos, photos, and maps with the addition of the Wikia Maps API, etc.) #Level 7 Edit - Severe edit (e.g. created CSS or JavaScript, created page, created template, etc.) That is all for this list and I hope you learned a little something from this blog post and I will be back next time for a brand new tutorial. Peace! Category:Blog posts